Unknown Soul Mates
by Forever-In-Love 63
Summary: Hermione Granger geek of the school no friends nothing, Ron Weasley and Harry potter popular blokes of the school but also are nasty to those they deem not worthy of magic and being at Hogwarts. What will happen when new guy Draco Malfoy enrolls at Hogwarts who will he find friendship with and what will he uncover? *Warning Mention of Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone this is my first story posted and I wouldn't be post without a big lot of encourage meant form one Vlad.D-lover98. So I would like to say a very big thanks.

Beta: Vlad.D-lover98

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1- Hermione: Meeting Draco

Hermione Granger was sitting beside the black lake just day dreaming and reading a book from the library. It is summer break and Hermione had decided stay at Hogwarts, this summer even though she miss her parents greatly she wanted to spend her summer with her Aunty. Her parents had respected her choice to stay knowing how close 'Mione is to her aunt Minnie and they sent Mione some money back with their reply even though they knew they didn't need to, but they only sent money every second day and they also sent a slip with their permission so that she was allowed to go to Hogsmead with their last letter. She was pulled out of her day dream when someone tapped on her shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, can you help me find the headmistresses office, I had a meeting with her that should have started 5 minutes ago."

"Huh! Oh sorry were you talking to me?" I said without looking at the person talking to me, all I could tell was the voice was definitely male.

"Are you kidding me!" he shouted in anger, I had no clue why he was angry but he was, perhaps it was my fault but I had no clue as to what had made his temper blow over.

"I…I…I'm s…s…sorry" I said to the man as I tried to hide my face in my book.

I jump up and run away half crying, I ran inside but didn't get far. I had just run into Minerva McGonagall the headmistress aka Aunt Minnie she look at me with concern as she always does when she sees me crying.

"Are you alright my dear?" Aunt Minnie asks me as she wipes the tears from my eyes.

"I'm fine; but there is someone outside looking for you." I point towards the door, that lead out onto the grassy entrance fields of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Thanks, Mione and remember sweetie, my door is always open if you would like to talk" she says and starts to walk outside to look for the mysterious man that had made me cry.

"Aunt Minnie! Can I talk to you about something later?" I called to her as she left the castle.

"Sure stop by around dinner and we'll have dinner and talk." She said calmly, waving her hand over her shoulder then leaving the building and left me standing there in the middle of the entrance hall.

I skipped away happier then I was before aunt Minnie always make me smile and be happy no matter the circumstances that's one thing I love about her. I wonder why that boy was here maybe he wants to move to this school, but I was confused I have all the unanswered questions swirling around in my head. 1) Why did he get angry me? 2) Was Monica from my Muggle school right about the fact that no one would want to be my friend? Last but not least 3) why is it always me that people hurt? Why can't it be someone else? I was questioning myself silently in my mind; I was not paying attention to where I was going and I ran into someone.

"Oh dear lord, Hermione are you alright?" Poppy Pomfrey the resident healer, at Hogwarts asked.

"Yes I'm fine poppy, I'm really sorry, I should really watch where I was going" I sighed to myself.

"That's okay dear, it happens I was partly at fault too let's forget it, no one ever has to know" Poppy laughed silently to herself.

"Ha-ha yes please poppy I would greatly appreciate that." I giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is in chapter 1.

**Chapter 2- Draco: Meeting with the Headmistress**

I arrived at Hogwarts 10 minutes earlier then the meeting time… just in case. Thankfully, I did because I had been wondering around this damn school trying to find the headmistresses office for about 15 minutes now I came upon a lake and to my surprise there was a girl around my age, sitting there with what looks to be a book. I thought 'why not ask to see if she can help me find it?' I was late for the meeting as it was, so I went to her and tapped on her shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, can you help me find the headmistresses office, I had a meeting with her that should have started 5 minutes ago."

"Huh! Oh sorry were you talking to me" she said without looking at me; trying to bury her face in her book.

"Are you kidding me!" I shouted in anger not that I really meant frighten her, I was shocked when she flinched.

"I…I…I'm s…s…sorry" she stuttered.

Just then she jumped up and run away crying, I felt really bad I didn't mean to scare her I just wanted her help, she must have thought that I was mad at her but really I was mad at myself. I gave up looking for the lady's office, I knew my parents would be disappointed in me for not showing up but they had to understand why, once I explain it to them don't they? Then I heard a women talking, "Excuse me are you Draco Malfoy? I'm headmistress McGonagall"

"Yes! I'm so Pleased to see you, I am so sorry that I'm late I was here early but I got lost in the school trying to follow my parents direction to get to your office" I explained to her, I felt slightly embarrassed but I would never show that emotion on my face.

"Oh it's quite all right; it is a big and confusing school when you don't know your way around. Shall we go and get this meeting over with, yes?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

The Headmistress gave me a brief tour of the school and that took about 1 hour and after we went back to her office to sit and talk the headmistress asked me questions and I asked a few myself about the school, "well that just about raps up the meeting, I hope you have get everything you are looking for and look forward to hopefully seeing you when the school year starts"

"You defiantly will, I have loved the tour you gave me and I look forward to starting here." I said to the headmistress as she smiled at me and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To the Guest reviewer who asked if i could make the chapters longer, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter 2, it looked longer as I was writing it and the Chapters will vary some longer than other so sorry if any more and long enough.

To **broken melody x, **The Beta i have, has been through it so sorry if you feel it need more looking in to i'll speak to my beta about looking at the grammar a little. Thanks for your review.

Now on to the Story!

Disclaimer is in chapter 1.

Chapter 3-Hermione: Chat with Aunt Minnie

At about 6:30 when I was sure that the meeting should have finished, I made my to my Aunts office. I knock on the door I hear Auntie call me in, "Come in Mione"

"Aunt Minnie lets go to dinner" I say walking in. I freeze on the spot when I see the Blonde male from earlier. I quickly walk across to my Aunts Bathroom and lock myself in there. I was panicking he heard what I said now he really must think I stupid or something.

"Mione love please come out, I'm sure Mr Malfoy won't mind you being in the room" Aunt Minnie tried to console me from outside the bathroom door.

"No not at all, actually I would like to talk to you about what happened earlier" The man, Draco Malfoy, called from outside.

I slowly open the door and run straight into my Aunts arms, a tear flowing my face as she sat down and finished the meeting, he said his goodbyes and on the way out he turned and said, "I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to get angry, it was just I've never had a problem with directions before and I was running late to the meeting, which is why we ran into your dinner plans, but any way sorry" then he turned and left.

Aunt Minnie took me into her room where dinner was already served and still warm, she sat me on the chair opposite her, once we were finished she looked at me and asked, "Mione my little bee, what is troubling you so much that you are in such distress?"

"It's everybody at this school Aunt Minnie, When you came and told me that I could come here I thought it would be a fresh start, somewhere I wouldn't be bullied for being a Geek, Nerd, know-it-all, but it's no different even someone who doesn't go here yet gets angry because of me"

"Oh my sweet little bee, I'm sure Mr Malfoy wasn't angry at you. But about Mr Potter and his friends I'm positive that it will stop this year" Aunt Minnie said calmly.

"How do you know Aunt Minnie?" I questioned.

Just before Aunt Minnie could answer there was a knock on the door I jumped up and went to her door and opened it to find Mrs and Mr Potter along with Harry, I walk away without inviting them in, I just sat down frozen, my Aunt got up and went to the door she sent Harry to his dorm while his parents came in they sat on Aunt Minnie's couch and she sat with me "We are so sorry for interrupting your dinner Minerva, when we got your owl about needing to speak to us about two different matters we came right away."

"Thank you so much Lily, James it's good to see you again. Now to the matter at hand, I'm sure you have heard from your son about how a few of a teachers have resigned due to them retiring and so as you know I have positions available and was wondering if you and James would like the Defence and Charms positions."

"Yes we would love the chance, can I quarry about the other matter at hand" Lily asked Minerva.

"Oh yes you may, Now I'm not doing this due to Hermione being my niece but we have an issue with your son bulling people, he bullies Hermione regularly while at school and not just verbally. Him and his friend physically to they are always knocking her book out of her hand and making her late to class, I wanted to inform you and ask you please to do something about it because he is doing it to more and more students and it has to end."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, this will hopefully be the last chapter the is short for the time being, i am trying to make the chapters longer by adding things to each chapter. This was supposed to be updated yesterday but i was out of internet range. so here it is.

Beta'd By Vlad.D-lover98

Disclaimer is in chapter 1.

Chapter 4-Draco: Pansy, Blaise and Theo

Back at Malfoy manor Draco was pacing back and forth waiting for Pansy, Blaise and Theo to come through his fire place using the Floo. As the fireplace lit up Draco jumped when Blaise came through first followed by Pansy and lastly Theo, "What's wrong Draco?"

"I frightened a girl at Hogwarts, who was sitting by the lake!" I sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

"That would be Hermione Granger, Headmistress McGonagall's niece" Blaise said, as he smirked at Pansy.

"How do you know that, the headmistress said no one knows?" I asked back, surprised that Blaise knew of the Headmistresses mystery niece.

"Oh we know, but she doesn't know neither of them do, us three try to keep Hermione as safe as possible, she is such a nice girl willing to help anyone who needs it and she's help us a few time to" Pansy said to me as she explained how they knew of Hermione.

"Well why not befriend her?" I asked them confused as to they were not friends with her just her 'protectors'.

"Well we would, but if we do then our own house will turn against her" Theo said quietly.

"Well I'm not going to let being in a different house stop me from trying to be friends with her, I went through what she is going through at my last school so I know what it's like to not have friends, to be bullied and well it's not a nice feeling" My mother walked in after I had finished my speech; she looked at me with a smile.

"Well done Drake I'm proud of you, your father and Uncle would be too, if he were here" She said sadly.

"Thanks mother" I said, also smiling sadly at her.

The rest of the time I just sat and started to read the text books I would need for when I started at Hogwarts, I was just about finished the potions text book when Uncle Sev walked in, I jumped off my bed and ran and hugged him I know that sounds very childish I didn't care I loved Uncle Sev as much as I did when I was younger. "Uncle Sev, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to spend the rest of your holidays at Hogwarts with me, the rest of the teachers, a girl name Hermione and a boy named Harry" He said with smirk.

"I would love to let me go ask mother!"I was about to run out of my room excitedly and find mother and ask her if I could go to Hogwarts with Uncle Sev, when I heard Uncle Sev speak.

"I've already spoken to your mother and she said it's alright if you want to, so come, let's get packing Draco don't forget to grab your school uniform and school book because you won't be coming back till the next school break." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is not a new chapter this is the edited version of Chapter 5 please re-read as this may be different form the unedited version. Please review what you think.

Disclaimer is in chapter 1.

Chapter 5-Hermione: Proper meeting of Draco, Just before start of school *Line Break*

Severus Snape and Draco arrived at Hogwarts, they walked over to the gate and after they had waited 5 minutes a girl suddenly came up to the gate and asked "Are you Mr Severus Snape the new potions teacher?"

"Yes and you are?" The man with the black hair asked.

"Hermione Granger, My Aunt sent me to come and escort you in and to your room" I looked away from the tall man and to the person standing next to him to find the blonde from last night the one who scared me, drake no, Jake no, Dragon no, Draco yes that's it.

"I'll show you to your courters Mr Snape" I said to the tall, black haired man as I lead him to his rooms.

After I lead Mr Snape to his room, I explained about how to set the password and let him know that he could change it if he liked; after I finished explaining he said to me

"Thank you very much Miss Hermione Granger, I greatly appreciate everything you have done for me"

"It was no worries Mr Snape, I would do anything for my aunt or a teacher" I told him and then looked at the floor kicking my self for saying that I was ready to cry, why did I just have to say that now he must think I am a suck up.

I don't know what made Mr Snape do what he did but he lent close to my ear and said quietly "I far from thinking of you as a suck up, you sound like a bright student that want to learn and have a future, I looking forward to having you in my class" so quietly Draco couldn't here what he had said

"Thank you Mr Snape, Really" I said quietly as we were leaving I lead Draco off to my rooms, which were now our rooms,

I slowly walked to our room so Draco could look and remember the way to our room and the way for him to get to his uncle, we finally reach our portal and I turned to Draco.

"So Draco, to get in to the room you must speak the password to the lady in the portrait like this 'desear para el amor'" Mione says and the portal opens "and please do to remember that Draco because without it you won't be getting in."

"I will remember the password, and Hermione I really am sorry about getting angry at you. I didn't mean it I was just frustrated because I was lost, late for the meeting and my parents were going to be angry and disappointed in me" "

Its fine Draco" I said quietly but never looked at him.

"I know I make people angry I don't meant to, they just get angry because I'm an annoying know-it-all freak" Hermione says Draco goes over to Hermione and kneels in front of her and looks at her face and sees her crying.

"Hermione that's not true, please don't cry. So what if your intelligent it just proves even more that you deserve to be here and plus if you're a freak for being smart then I'm a freak too" He says as he looks me in the eyes.

"You're HOT, you can't be a freak" I blurt, blush and look away from him with embarrassment.

"And you Mione are beautiful, so you're not a freak either! Hermione, I was hoping that you would agree to be my friend?" he asked me with and hopeful look on his face as I blushed bright pink.

"I don't know what to say…" 'Say yes!' Draco thinks "I would love to but wouldn't you rather be friends with Blaise, Pansy and Theo they don't get bullied and their smart or someone within the house you get placed in" I said stubbornly trying to get him to see my point.

"No Mione I want to be your friend as well, and I already know those three so I want to make it four friends and Mione I will maybe make more friends, I knew what it was like to not have friends once, to not have anyone to stand up for you and I don't care about you not being in Slytherin" He explained.

"Draco are you sure you want to be friends, I mean your house may hate you if your friends with me" I tried to get him to see my point for the last time but he still wouldn't listen.

"Yes! I don't care what house you are in"

"Hey Draco, thanks for everything you've done for me, most people wouldn't even take the time to tell me sorry when they hurt me, let along tell me they want to be my friend even if it means the people from you own house don't like you because your friends with me"

"Mione, remember I know what it's like, it's not nice when you have no one and plus I want to be your friend you're a nice, smart, loving girl. It's getting late, let's go to bed now and talk tomorrow, Night Mione I'll see you in the morning." Draco bid me good night as he went up to his room to sleep.

*Line Break*

"desear para el amor" = means wishing for love


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is in chapter 1.

' ' = Hat talking in head

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.. the longer I tried to make this chapter the less happy with it I got.

Chapter 6: The Welcome feast, the Sorting, and settling in.

Everyone had arrived now and were now piling into the great hall and were taking their seats in there respected houses, I was already sitting at the Gryffindor house table. Fred and George Weasley walked into the hall and laughed and said "We're back!" Aunty Minnie shook her head in amusement once everyone was seated; Professor Sprout lead in the new first years, after they were sorted into a house Aunt Minnie said a welcome speech and let the first years know what was forbidden; she announced "Before we start the Feast I have one more announcement, finishing their schooling here at Hogwarts and starting in his second year is Draco Malfoy, Mr Malfoy sit on the stool and let us sort you" The hat was put on his head and suddenly in his head he heard 'you have lots of possibilities your cunning and you have friends in there could be Slytherin, but you are Smart and love to study and learn so maybe Ravenclaw, but then your soul mate and then one you love are is in Gryffindor but what to choose, ahh I know just like your soul mate and the only other that was sorted the same way' "SLYTHERDOR!"

Draco got off the stool and just stood there he looked around and just in time for Draco to see Hermione's head shoot up to stare at him, then she turned to her aunt in shock, Draco went to the headmistress and said "Where do I sit?" In a low voice Minerva said, so only Draco and the other staff could here, "Draco you have been sorted in to two houses Slytherin and Gryffindor, you may sit at either table but remember when given points you have to decide which house they go to till you get the feeling that you've accomplished what you were meant to" Draco looked at Mione and gave her an apologetic glance and went over to his other friends at Slytherin. His friends didn't tell him that Hermione Granger was the only other student in history to be sorted into two houses.

After the feast was over they all went to the Slytherin common room. Draco's room was with Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Theo and it wasn't in the normal Slytherin dorms it was at the very start of the dungeons. Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Blaise were in that room from their very first year it was a common room and had a room each for each person living within the room and now there was one for Draco.

Once Draco was settled in he left to find Hermione, after a while he still hadn't found her and Draco decided to go to the Headmistress and find out where Hermione's room was. He got there he knocked "Come in" Headmistress replied, "Hello Headmistress McGonagall, I was wondering if you could tell me or show me where Hermione is I'm trying to find her but I can't seem to find her anywhere. I've look in her room but she's not in there."

Mione stepped out from her hiding place saying "I'm here Draco" she didn't look to be happy. Actually far from it she looked to have been crying again.

"Hey Mione, will you come with me for a walk to black lake?" "Sure" She said just as quietly as the first time she spoke but still avoid looking at Draco. We left.

Hermione's POV

Draco offered me his arm and I took it but still avoided looking at him, after 15 minutes we got to black lake and we both sat on the rock where we had first met. There was an awkward silence and after 2 minutes Draco suddenly said "Mione, have I done something to upset you Mione?"

"WHAT! No, no you haven't done anything" I say I a rush as my head shoots up to look at Draco but then I realise that I have just looked at him and he's see my tear stained face.

"Mione" Draco says affectingly putting his hand on my face "What's happened?"

"Just Harry and Ron, they said I was wanted by some girls in Gryffindor by I wasn't all they did was laugh at me for getting my hopes up that someone would want me" I cried.

"Well I want you, remember I'm your friend I always will be" Draco said.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning! This chapter has talk of rape if you don't like don't read skip to the words End of Warning

Chapter 7 -Hermione: The attack - Half way thought the school year

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry shouted when Hermione froze Harry and Ron grabbed her and dragged her in to an empty classroom, it was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing but they didn't care. Harry unfroze me but put a silence spell on the room so I couldn't shout for help but they could hear me cry for help as they hit, kicked and pushed me over. "Now the teacher will have to give you detention, who would want you, your ugly and a know-it-all freak no one like freaks" Harry leaned down to me and whispered in my ear, "I should just let Ron have you, give you to him to use for WHAT ever he wants which is usually sex and it's not gently, rough and he would beat you while taking you" I let out a sob Harry got up laughing at me Ron just watched harry and laughed at me when I cried once Harry had finished, he left and didn't bother to wait for Ron, Harry went to class and made up an excuse for Ron, whilst he stayed with Hermione to get what he wanted.

Warning!

"You know you can't tease me and not give me anything." Ron leered at me.

"What, when?" I ask still crying but now I was really scared as he stalked towards me.

"Every day you walk the halls, your nothing" he said and unzipped his pants and lifted my skirt.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, I was terrified for what was to come soon.

"Taking what you won't give me" and took my undies off and enter me I cried and screamed because he took my v card and he was not gentle about it either once he was finished he dressed and left me there, I heard what Harry had done and when I looked down I found myself bleeding, just dressed and like a zombie I walked to Poppy but half way there I collapsed in pain, Draco had just entered this hall, running because he was late, that's when he saw me and ran over.

End of Warning!

"Mione are you okay?" He asked frantically as he saw my Zombie like state.

"Drake, please just take me to Poppy" I begged him, well inside I was begging, on the outside I had no expression what so ever. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to Poppy as I laid my head on his shoulder. Being in his arms made me feel safe, when we got there he called Poppy, she came in and told him to put me on the bed "Mione dear what seems to me the matter?"

"Drake I want Minnie" I told him almost silently.

"I'll get her while Poppy helps you" Draco said as he smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks" I say as he leaves to go and find Aunt Minnie.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now Draco is not here" Poppy asked me as she gave me a questioning look, she knew that I wouldn't tell her what happened with Draco there.

"I was attacked and one hurt me; the other once the first left raped me" I say and break down crying Poppy gave me potions and healed me she had just finished when Minnie walk in I jumped off the bed and ran to her and cried.

"Who did this to you my Little Bee?" Aunt Minnie asked me whilst stroking my hair.

"It was Harry and Ron." I said quietly.

Aunt Minnie walked out and went to the Defence classroom to retrieve Harry and Ron; she walked in to the classroom and said "James, can i have Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. and you please"

"sure Headmistress, will it take long?"

"Maybe but you may not want to come back after i have explain what this is about, I'll go get Lilly and I'll send some one from her class to teach the rest of defence"

"okay i'll take these boys to your office and meet you there"

She then went to the charms classes' room and did the almost the same thing to Lily's class, " Lilly can I speak to Katie Bell and you for a moment"

"Lilly I need you to dismiss you class with homework finish the chapter your doing summarise that and read the next chapter and write a 1 page essay talk about the chapter" Lilly dismissed her class while the headmistress finishes talking to Katie Bell

"Now Katie that finish chapter and summarise will be the only thing that applies to you as i need a favour would you be willing to teach the rest of 2 year defence?"

"Yes, headmistress, I would love to I think I wanna teach when i finish school"

"well good just go on to Professor Potters class room they will be in there, until the end of this class you have the same powers in the class as any teach you can give points take points and give detentions now off you go"

"Lilly follow me." Aunt Minnie came back into her office with James and Lily looking confused with Harry and Ron had gone pale Minerva fire called Mrs Weasley and asked her to come through once she came through Minerva called the Ministry and asked Mr Weasley to come through and so he did "I have invited you all here to discuss the goings of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Minerva, what did they do that you needed to have us all here?" The four parents asked.

"Molly, Arthur, James and Lily, both your sons attacked a student at this school then left her then left her in a classroom that was going to be re fixed and was un safe" Minerva explained to the parents who were shocked at what their children were being accused of.

"Who?" They asked

"Hermione Granger, if it wasn't for Draco Malfoy then she would still be in danger, I have given them enough warnings, so Ron Weasley for your actions against another student you are here by expelled, and Harry Potter you here by Suspended from Hogwarts for 4 weeks for attacking another student with magic and without "

"Ronald Weasley go home RIGHT NOW! Lily, James would you like me to keep Harry at the Burrow with me so you both can still work and Minerva will not have to find a substitute" Molly Weasley said to her two friends, fuming at what the children had done.

"Please Molly that would be lovely, but can you please keep Harry in another room away from Ron for the 4 weeks and we'll come through from dinner tonight, if that not trouble so we can have a big talking to Harry." Lily smiled sweetly to Molly and then turned to her son and shouted, "Harry go to the Burrow RIGHT NOW!"

"Minnie what did they do exactly?" Lily asked Minerva.

"Molly, Lilly, Arthur, James, I don't know that finer details but what I do know is that what Harry did to her was only minor compared to what Ron did" Minerva explained.

"Do you know what they did?" The parents asked.

"Yes, I suppose you want to know so you can punish them, right?" they all nod Minnie sighs "Lily Harry beat her via kicking, hitting and pushing her over this may shock you all but Ron once Harry left, so Harry had no knowledge of what Ron did, to my knowledge but he Raped Hermione"

Everyone gasped. Knock, knock, and knock. "Aunt Minnie, I am moving into Slytherin, I now know why I was given two house cause till Draco got here I didn't belong anywhere now that he is here I belong in Slytherin" I said, I knew it was the right decision.

"Well done Hermione Granger Slytherin. Draco Malfoy Slytherin" An anonymous voice echoed.

"Well done, sweetheart" Aunt Minnie said as she smiled to me.

"Hermione we are sorry about what Harry and Ron did they won't bother you any more if they do tell your Aunt about it and she will let us know." James said to me, I smiled at him. I just nodded my head, turned away and closed the door and went back to Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -Draco: The Aftermath

While Draco was waiting for Hermione to knock on the door Pansy suddenly shouts "Draco look!" The door which leads to Draco's room was now fully Green and sliver just like his friends door's they all got up and went closer to the door and as they got here a sign appeared in the Door to just like the others

"Draco and soulmate" Theo read "Drake what does it mean?"

"I don't know exactly but I do know I have done the task that of which Hogwarts set. OH how could I forget the hat told me right before I said which house I was in that my soul mate was in Gryffindor so the hat didn't know where to sort me" Draco explained.

(Draco POV)

"Draco where is the living room?" I here Hermione call I go to the door to see her already inside Draco lead her to the living room and saw all his friend sitting on the couches

"Mione, how did you get in?" I asked her, surprised.

"Did you not see the door it let me in saying something about being the one, but I don't understand" Hermione said.

"The only people who can get in through that door are Slytherins and Draco, so what did you do to it to get it to let you in?" Blaise accused.

"I didn't do anything" Hermione said and ran out but not before shouting "I though you would remember the sorting Daphne!" and left Daphne sat there thinking about what Hermione said and just as Draco go up to go after her she remembered.

"Draco wait you need to hear this first" Daphne said, stopping Draco before he ran out of the room also.

"What is it Daph, I really need to go after her" Draco said urgently.

"She's the one, I know what it means! Draco last year at our sorting everyone but Hermione and I had been sorted because Harry and Ron had already started picking on her.

They had tied her up and left her on the train I was slow coming off the train because I lost my ring that mum gave me for it, I was looking for it when I came across Hermione she was tied up and they weren't nice about it either she had nothing but her bra and undies on when I found her she was freezing, I ran in and quickly untied her she grabbed her clothes and got dress and thanked me, we found my ring she told me that Harry and Ron had it and left it in here after they tied her up.

We got off the train together and that's when I realised that we had missed the sorting and dinner Hermione just said it will be fine and we walked to the castle and she lead me to the Headmistresses office she walked straight in I slowly followed, she explained why they were late leaving out what they did to her, the headmistress sorted us both then and there Hermione wasn't sorted in to one house she was sorted into Slytherdor just like you"

"WOW! So she's not actually a Gryffindor she is both!" Pansy said.

Suddenly it all fell into place "No she's not both she's Slytherin just like me, she was sorted in to both because until now she didn't fit anywhere but she does now with me! And you guys that's who my soul mate and love of my life is its HERMIONE! Now I have to find her!" I go up and ran out of the room to look for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Hermione: Self doubt

I ran straight out after the comment about me using Draco I was upset, what did I do wrong, why don't they like me? Is it because Harry and Ron are right that I don't belong here, I didn't know where I was going, I only knew I wanted to be away from Draco's roommates. Just then, I ran into someone I fell forwards and landed on them I looked down to find Draco's uncle, Severus Snape I believe his name was.

"Professor I'm really sorry I didn't mean to ran you over, please don't hurt me , Harry and Ron are right I really don't belong here" I got up and ran off again I got to the edge of the forbidden forest and stopped I collapsed crying.

(Severus Snape's P.O.V)

I was walking back from collecting potion ingredients when someone ran into me, I fell and they fell on top of me I was ready to take points and give them a detention when I saw the girl look down at me and I saw Hermione she was crying she said "Professor I'm really sorry I didn't mean to ran you over please don't hurt me." I sighed then heard " Harry and Ron are right I really don't belong here" She got up and ran off again I got up extremely concerned, I started walking to the headmistresses office when Draco ran up to me look scared.

"Uncle Sev have you Seen Hermione!" He said urgently.

"Yes Drake I have she just ran into me, she was crying, she got up and ran off, not before saying that she was sorry and that she didn't mean it and please don't hurt me, what happened to the poor girl?"

"she was raped today and this afternoon Blaise barged into my room and we were both just sitting on our bed as she in staying with me because she doesn't feel safe anywhere, with anyone else bar her aunt and with Minerva as her aunt she was busy, I said she should stay with me anyway, she hid in my bathroom when Blaise barged in about halfway through explaining she came out and explained things to them she told them she'll leave right away, when I told her that she wasn't going anywhere they were fine with it but when I explained that she feels safest with me, Blaise said 'feels safest my arse more like using you' she ran out and now I'm trying to find her. Please what way did she go?"

"She was going towards the forbidden forest, go. That boy doesn't think before he opens his mouth" I sighed, no one should feel that way.

I continued to the headmistresses office to inform her that her niece wasn't dealing with it very well that she may not even be able to go to class for a while.

(Back to Hermione's P.O.V)

I was just sitting there crying someone put their arms around me preventing me from going anywhere, I smelt Draco's cologne and relaxed, I turned and sobbed onto his shoulder "I'm so sorry, I don't belong here Drake no one but you likes me, I need to go I can't deal with this any longer"

"Mione I don't care about the others I care about you, I Love you, I don't want you to go" Draco whispered.

"You love me!? But NO one loves a Stupid know-it-all nerd!" I cried.

"WELL I DO!, and Daphne and everyone in that room are your friends, I know how you got in we all do, Daphne remembered how you too met and she told us the story" Draco explained.

"All of it?" I asked scared.

"Yes all of it; I don't care 'cause Mione it is not your fault and I know you were sorted into Slytherdor just like me that's why your head flew up when I was sorted… come back with me please, they are all sorry" Draco begged me.

"Yes that's why, Hogwarts and the hat said that I didn't fit to any ONE of the house I fit two and that was because the hat said that when my soul mate comes to Hogwarts and it's time, then I will know what house I belong to and I finally know, I'll come back with you" There was silence as we were walking back to our dorm room "Drake?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Mione" He looked at me and smiled.

"I…I… I love you too." I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

To any on that reads this is unfortunately the final chapter to Unknown Soul Mate :(. So thanks to all thoughts of you that reviewed, you and my Beta Vlad.D-lover98 have helped make me want to share some of my stories. But their will be a surprise at the end of the chapter. so go on and read the chapter.

This Copy of Chapter 10 is unedited. will re-post the chapter when its edited.

Chapter 10 -Draco: talking and new found friendships.

(Draco P.O.V)

When we got back to the dorm door I stopped I was ready to say the password but realized that Mione wasn't there I turned around to find her sitting on the ground in the alcove next to the door, I went over to her and sat next to her and asked

"Mione love, what's the matter?"

"Drake I know you said that they want to be my friends but what if they don't want me, what if they don't want to forgive me or even wants to be my friend" She said quietly looking at her hands and skirt.

I lifted her face using my hand so she was looking at me "Mione" Drake was cut off by the door opening and closing he looked up and over to see Daphne standing at the door she came to the other side of Hermione and sat next to her.

"Mione, I want to be your friend and I'm sure the other do as well, I have regretted and never forgiven myself for not becoming your friend after we were sorted. Come in you'll see that they want to try" Daphne smiled at Hermione as she put an arm around her shoulders.

"No one needs to forgive you, you need to forgive all us" we all heard from the door and looked up to see Blaise, Pansy and Theo all standing at the entrance to the dorm looking sorry and upset that they made her feel the need to leave completely.

Later in the safety of their room Draco and Hermione were talking. "Sweetie you know that after what you have been through I understand, believe me, Sev told me a story about how his father was a drunk abusive bastard and did so many thing to him but when he was at Hogwarts and your age himself was scared of being alone in the dark all because his father beat him every night in his own room he did other things but I don't want to scar you" Draco said

"He was? How did he get through it? I'm already messed up and scared so it doesn't matter who would want me now." Hermione whispered sadly. "I believed that you would not even want me now that I am dirty and used" Mione say and blushes silently.

"Mione, you're not dirty and you are not used it doesn't matter what they did to you that was forced, not by choice, your first will all ways be special and that person you choose to share it with will be lucky to share it with you and help you through it." Draco said sweetly as he stroked Hermione's face.

"Draco thank you so much for being there for me, I know you told me you wouldn't leave me but I just couldn't help but feel your friends would drag you away from me but now I know they just want to be my friends NOT hurt me!" Hermione say with a smile.

"Mione it's my pleasure, just always remember you're an honorary member of Slytherin and Slytherin's look after their own! But most important we will always look after you" Draco said Motioning to him and what I knew was the other people out in the dorm/ their rooms.

"Thank you, now where do I sleep it's getting late I'm tired and there is only a double bed"

"well we are meant to share everyone does, Daph and Theo, Blaise and Pansy and now you and me, but if you don't want to I will sleep on the floor but first I want to ask something I know we are soul mates which makes us partners but would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend? "

"YES DRAKE!" Mione squeals "it's fine, we can share the bed, I don't mind, I just wasn't sure and I didn't want to assume that's what was going on. Night Drake."

I laid there just thinking waiting for sleep to come about everything that had happened since Draco had come here and it's all been great, I was alone I had no friends, but now I do. I have a single house Slytherin and friends Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, and finally I have Draco my first friend, first boyfriend and soul mate for life, life couldn't be better.

**The End**

SURPRISE!

I am think of doing a squeal to this REVIEW what you think and if i get enough people wanting a squeal then a summary will be posted in this...


	11. Squeal!

Hello my readers so i have had a few reviews said squeal and well after i read those few I decided to write up a summary and i though if i can get a summary that sound good and like it will go somewhere then there is no point in not doing one so this is what i came up with , i really like and think it may really go somewhere so here it is for all my readers to read please please tell me what you think

**Unknown attraction!**

Squeal to unknown soul mates! read that story before this one: Beginning their third year together were Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Theo and Pansy. The group were as happy as can be, but witch lucky people will have and unknown attraction for each other, What will happen to these two with an unknown attraction? and will they end up together? Who knows….

##########

############

##############

################

##################

####################

**The first chapter of Unknown Attraction is up! go and check it out and please remember that at the moment it is unedited and i will be replacing it once it is edited,**


End file.
